


This Way

by yukirurikawa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Car Accidents, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirurikawa/pseuds/yukirurikawa
Summary: Muku never thought it'd all end this way.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	This Way

**Author's Note:**

> TW FOR CAR ACCIDENTS AHEAD!!!! reader discretion is advised
> 
> also sorry for the shitty title lmao it's like 1am

Muku never thought it'd all end this way.

Muku never thought that one day, he'd be crying and shaking while staring at his boyfriend's dead body, near their school. He really didn't.

It was horrible, and oh so painful. Seeing his classmates bully Yuki on an almost daily basis was already painful, but this was so much worse.

Because of course this was his classmates' faultーwho else would have made Yuki run and run just to avoid their presence? 

It wasn't the first time it had happened, anyways. He would always try to be the first one to leave the classroom, and he would always walk faster than usual on their way home. And sometimes, he ended up running instead of walking.

And so, Muku thought this was just one of those times, something they'd try to forget once they got home and practised their lines a little and ate dinner and went to sleep. But this was something Muku could never forget.

How could he forget the sight of that car speeding up after running Yuki over? How could he forget the sudden scream he let out in that moment? How could he forget his classmates' faces, full of fear and guilt?

And most importantly, how could he forget about Yuki himself?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry (especially to sabe and kou who read this before anyone else did)


End file.
